Czas MagMela, odc.1 - Poważna sprawa
' '''CzasMagMela, odc.1 - Poważna sprawa ' - pierwszy odcinek, pierwszego sezonu Nieskończonej Wojny. ---- Dzień zacząłem od dwugodzinnego treningu, potem umówiłem się z pewną dziewczyną, uwierzcie mi, po raz pierwszy od kilku lat naprawdę miałem czas dla jakiejś dziewczyny. Moja firma działała prawie cały czas, nie miałem czasu by odetchnąć, w końcu... czego nie robi się dla ludzi, którzy chcą grać w Bakugan. Zawsze towarzyszy mi mój przyjaciel - Drago. Właśnie jechałem do głównej siedziby BakuGalaxy, aż nagle kulista forma Drago otworzyła się, a on przemówił: - Rozmawiałem z Tarą i Lightnoidem. Chcieli się spotkać... Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś znaleźć czas dla swoich przyjaciół. - Przecież wiesz, że pracuję, Drago. Oni zresztą też. Pieniądze nie rosną na drzewach. - Od pewnego czasu w ogóle ciebie nie poznaję. Nie jest jak kiedyś, kiedy byłeś energicznym trzynastolatkiem, który zaraz po szkole leciał w podskokach do Interprzestrzeni by zmierzyć się z najlepszymi... - Rozumiem cię, ale i ty, powinieneś zrozumieć mnie... Skończmy tą dyskusję. Drago zamknął się w sobie. Zrobiło mi się przykro, że tak go potraktowałem. Złapałem go do ręki i posadziłem na lewym ramieniu. Po chwili powiedziałem: - Przekonałeś mnie. - Po czym uśmiechnąłem się. Drago podskoczył ze szczęścia. Po godzinie jazdy dojechałem do siedziby BakuGalaxy. Wyjąłem telefon z kieszeni i napisałem SMSa do Doriana. Po dwóch minutach Dorian napisał mi, że nie ma nic do roboty i siedzi w Sali Konferencyjnej. ---- Teleportowałem się z głównego korytarza Interprzestrzeni do Sali Konferencyjnej. Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się na mój widok. - Luke! - krzyknęła Mei. - Stary, czy to naprawdę ty? - zapytał niedowierzając Adrian klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. - Dawno cię nie widziałem. - Ja was też... Wiecie, że pracowałem... - Praca pracą. To twoja firma, możesz kogoś zatrudnić, żeby za ciebie pojechał w delegację... No, ale cóż... Witaj z powrotem. Usiadłem na krześle koło Rexa. Mimo, że razem z Pitem odeszli od BakuGalaxy nadal utrzymują z nami kontakt. - Opowiadajcie, co u was? Dorian zaczął przemawiać. Opowiadał jak to ostatnio wygrał kolejny Turniej Bakugan. Nie ma co się dziwić, gracz z niego bardzo dobry. Minęło parę godzin. Razem z resztą BG przeniosłem się do mojego apartamentu. Miłą atmosferę przerwał dziwny odgłos dochodzący z korytarza; Znajdował się tam teleporter. Zignorowałem to i napiłem się śmiejąc z kawału opowiedzianego przez Matiego. Po dwóch minutach usłyszałem włączający się teleporter. Postawiłem butelkę na stoliku i powoli podszedłem do schodów. Nikogo nie zauważyłem. Wyjąłem laserowy pistolet ze schowka i uciszyłem pozostałych. - Co się dzieje? - zdziwił się Peter. Uciszyłem go i uniosłem broń. Zza ściany wyszedł kulejący osobnik. Przypominał mi robota w złotej zbroi. Miał niesamowicie rażące czerwone oczy, a z szyi wydobywał się odgłos iskrzącego prądu. Osobnik pochylił głowę w moją stronę. Wszyscy zaniemówiliśmy i skierowaliśmy wzrok na przybysza. - A więc... Witajcie dzieci z planety Ziemia... - powiedział zmechanizowanym głosem. Jego zbroja zaczęła się naprawiać. Rozpoznałem tą zbroję. To był mój pancerz bojowy zniszczony parę lat temu przez Nagę. - Wydaje mi się, że to moja zbroja... -odezwałem się kładąc broń do schowka i cofając do pozostałych. - Mniejsza o to... Przybyłem do was z daleka... Z miejsca, do którego mnie odesłaliście parę lat temu... - Robot przybliżył się do nas. Do ręki wziął pilot od telewizora, a po chwili go zmiażdżył. - Ej! Drugiego pilota do tego telewizora nie dokupię w żadnych sklepach! - oburzyłem się. - Kim ty w ogóle do cholery jesteś, co?? - Ja?? Nie poznajesz mnie?? Nie poznajesz mojego głosu? Ja... Ja jestem MagMel! Odesłaliście mnie do Pustki dokładnie trzy lata temu! Nie pamiętasz?? Zaniemówiłem. Poczułem, że coś ściska mnie za gardło. - Ty... Ty żyjesz??? - Nie było łatwo... W Pustce wiele stworzeń chciało zjeść mnie na śniadanie, obiad i kolację, ale ja miałem niesamowite zdolności... Niestety... Stworzenia były silniejsze od mojego Razenoida, który zginął trzy dni później. Wiecie, jak to jest, kiedy twój Bakugan ginie? - Ale... Z Pustki nie ma wyjścia. Jak się tutaj dostałeś? - Mam swojego sprzymierzeńca. - powiedział głośno MagMel. Zbroja, którą dzierżył skończyła się naprawiać. Wyglądała dużo lepiej na nim. MagMel dodał od siebie sporo ulepszeń. - Pozwólcie, że wam coś pokażę. MagMel wyczarował coś w stylu dużej kryształowej kuli. Przypominała okrągły telewizor, ponieważ zauważyłem siebie i Petera. Walczyliśmy z nieznaną rasę. W okół pełno było martwych ciał. - C-co to jest? - odezwał się Peter i podszedł do mnie. - To? Jest przyszłość. - odpowiedział MagMel na zadane przez Evansa pytanie. - Przyszłość, która nadejdzie szybciej niż myślicie. Chyba, że chcecie tego uniknąć... - Co chcesz w zamian? - powiedział Rex. - W zamian? No cóż... Chcę waszych Bakuganów... Dragonoida, Lightnoida, Tarę, Sygga i pozostałych. - Wydaje mi się, że raczej nie dojdziemy do porozumienia. - powiedziałem odzyskując świadomość, z kim rozmawiam. MagMel wrócił i chce zniszczyć Ziemię. - Nie pozostawiliście mi wyboru, dzieci... Wasz świat w krótce przestanie istnieć... Przygotujcie się... Na koniec! - MagMel uniósł rękę. Z jego rękawicy wystrzeliła czerwona wiązka laserowa, która uszkodziła sufit. MagMel zniknął. Podbiegłem do dziury pozostawionej przez laser. Odwróciłem się do pozostałych. - O jasna cholera... - westchnął Adrian siadając. - No to... Wydaje mi się, że będziesz musiał na jakiś czas zrezygnować z pracy. - zwróciła się do mnie Maja. Kiwnąłem głową... W krótce rozpocznie się wielka bitwa... Bitwa, która zadecyduje o lasach planety! ---- Pobiegłem do samochodu. Peter stał obok mnie. - Co ty robisz?? - Musisz jechać do burmistrza BeyView. Ogłoś, że MagMel powrócił... Niech zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, niech przyśle wojsko... Nie wiem, wiesz co robić! - krzyknąłem. - Ok! - Peter odjechał swoim samochodem i pozostawił po sobie ciemnoszary dym. Ja również wsiadłem do auta. Drago w ostatniej chwili wpadł do auta przez szybę. - O kurczę, sorry Drago. Zapomniałem o tobie. - Nic się nie stało. Gdzie ty jedziesz? - Do firmy. Muszę oznajmić, że nie będzie mnie przez pewien czas. - Jak za dawnych czasów, haha! - uśmiechnął się Drago. - To nie czas na śmiech... To poważna sprawa, Drago! Bardzo poważna. Jeśli będzie taka konieczność, ogłoszę stan wojenny. Nie wiadomo jak MagMel nas zaskoczy, ale w jego oczach widziałem nienawiść. Musimy się przygotować na najgorsze. Na największą wojnę jaka kiedykolwiek zaistniała! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Nieskończona Wojna Kategoria:Lukowskyy